


You Told the Drunks I Knew Karate [fanvid]

by Geonn



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Embedded Video, Established Relationship, F/F, Fanvids, Funny, Humor, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaw doesn't know why she keeps doing whatever Root says. Except yeah, she totally does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Told the Drunks I Knew Karate [fanvid]

**Author's Note:**

> The song is "You Told the Drunks I Knew Karate" by Zoey van Goey


End file.
